


Doting farmer sad at boyfriend's forgetfulness - more at 10

by henby (nerdling_prince)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Fluff, Gays bein gays, M/M, Sebastian has ARFID, Swearing, this doesn't focus on the ARFID tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdling_prince/pseuds/henby
Summary: Somewhat sequel to my other ARFID Sebastian fic. descriptions are hard and I'm gay





	Doting farmer sad at boyfriend's forgetfulness - more at 10

Well shit.

Sebastian fucked up, he fucked up big time. Forgetting his favorite little farmer’s birthday- which was yesterday, his Solarian Chronicles themed calendar reminded him- while he chipped away at some asshat’s terrible coding.

He’d been too focused on his work to really notice much of what was going on around him. Hell, he barely touched the food he had gotten. This was all a giant mistake, but for the farmer.. It’d take more explaining to do.

How the hell would he make it up to Kyan? He’d have to explain the situation first, obviously, but.. How would he do that? Say he was coding maybe a little too seriously?

Yoba this was stupid. That asshat could’ve waited another day. Too bad he didn’t.

Sighing deeply, Sebastian pushed his chair away from his desk and walked over to the door leading to the stairs. Usually you’d have a door at the top of the stairs, but apparently his family loved safety hazards.

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked upstairs and out the front door, hopping out of the doorway nonchalantly. That was another habit he kinda stole from Kyan, jumping from the slight ledge that was his front door.

There was enough height to warrant a “watch your step” sign. His mom built this home way back when, without a ton of experience. She still had some experience, but not as much as she probably should have had.. but at least Sebastian has tiny windows in his room to get more air in there.

Kyan would always tell him it was kind of stuffy in there. He was Yoba damn right too, which is why Sebastian took up the habit of smoking by the river instead.

Speaking of Kyan.. he’d had to see him. After he got him a gift. Kyan would always give him gifts, usually foods he liked like sashimi.. but Sebastian had no damn clue what to get his boyfriend.

Slipping into Pierre’s real fast, he went to buy one of Pierre’s famous “apology bouquets.” While perfect for the moment, it made him question just how bad Pierre messed up to make a bouquet specifically for apologizing. Let alone why they sold so much, maybe it was Pam apologizing to Gus for drinking most of his alcohol or.. something.

Of course life had other things to do to Sebastian before he could just see his boyfriend again. Just when he was about to walk over to the saloon, Abigail had popped out of the bushes and pulled him in with her.

Sebastian flopped his free arm uselessly before falling flat on his ass. Generously, he shot Abigail a glare.

“Oh shush, you big sap,” Abigail started, speaking quietly, “I snuck out the window again. Old man thinks I’m being an angel and staying in my room while I’m grounded. Again.” She gave a sly look, shooting her eyes toward the direction of where her dad might be.

Sebastian slumped his shoulders, “And this has to do with me how? Contrary to popular belief, I gotta do something right now. I’m sure Sam’s window is unlocked.”

“You gotta do someth-..” Her eyes finally spotted it. The apology bouquet. “Ooohh.. I sense a story. What’d you do this time? He did look a bit sad yesterday. And… wet. Not the good type of wet either.”

“What…” Sebastian didn’t know what else to say to that. “Anyways. I gotta get going.. go do your thing with Sam. Just don’t kill him, he still owes me 5 bucks.” He stood, rubbing his ass to soothe the pain of falling on it.

“Make sure to get pizza! People love pizza,” Abigail whisper-shouted from the bush.

He kept walking.

It was about 12:30 something pm, so Sebastian slid into the saloon and waved to Gus.

“One pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, please.” He slid out his credit card and handed it to Gus, sitting down at the stool. “And if you could, maybe try to spell out, “I’m sorry,” with the pepperoni. If it costs more just charge me.”

 

* * *

  


Maybe he was overthinking things a little bit, things happen all the time. Yet here he was, wondering what Sebastian was thinking and wondering where he went.

Kyan had walked up the path from his farm to the wooded area where Sebastian’s house sat and slid inside. Inside his messenger bag he had his boyfriend’s favorite sashimi, freshly made from fish he caught just yesterday on his weird ass river farm.

He still had no clue why fish wanted to live there. The chickens try to scare them off everyday.

Anyways he was getting off track. Sebastian wasn’t home. Robin said he went somewhere in town, probably to see Sam or something of the sort. She told him, “I have no clue what my son does anymore, but I’m glad he has someone as organized as you in his life.”

He better not show her his bag. Ever.

Following her advice though, he walked down to Sam’s house and knocked on the door. It opened, but whoever opened it was obviously not within Kyan’s line of eyesight.

“Hello Vincent! Is Sam home?” Kyan looked down, giving his “there’s a child present” smile.

“Yeah,” Vincent nodded once, “he’s in his room.” He moved aside to let Kyan in.  
  
Kyan thanked the small bean before going over to Sam’s door, knocking twice before just opening it. “Yo Sam!”  
  
“What up farmer dude? Speak of the damn devil. Abigail was just talking about you.” Sam elbowed the girl in question.

Abigail scoffed, “Well, how could I not? You looked like you got dunked yesterday. But if you’re looking for your boyfriend..”

Ah. She saw right through him.

“.. He went to the saloon. He was grumpy with me earlier though. Go tame your boy, yeehaw man.”

Sam looked at her and Kyan both looked at her for that one.

“No one appreciates good humor around here, I see..” Abigail sighed dramatically and flopped back onto Sam’s bed. “I am wounded!”

“Alrighty, see you two around.” Kyan smiled generously while leaving the room, ignoring Abigail saying ‘ouch’ softly in favor of going to check in with his boyfriend.

 

* * *

  


The saloon door bell jingled and the pizza was almost done judging by that lovingly familiar smell.

“Sebastian! There you are.” Kyan spoke happily, like he was glad to see Seb.

He sat next to his boyfriend, actually smiling at him- no anger or disappointment in his eyes.

“Yup.. I’m here. I uh.. need to apologize for yesterday. So I brought you one of Pierre’s famous.. apology bouquets.” He handed said bouquet to Kyan, letting his hands sit uselessly on his own lap.

Kyan’s smile faltered, “Yesterday? I assumed you were busy with work.. or something. That’s what your mom said anyways.”

“I see..” Sebastian looked over as Gus came out with the pizza, but upon seeing the two he coughed genly.

“Would you two like to go into the private area? Free of charge.. I’ll even throw in some beers for you two if you’d like.” Gus winked towards Kyan, knowing the boy liked his beer.

Sebastian looked over to Kyan, “Yeah. We probably be all too long in there though.” He hoped they weren’t in there too long anyways..

Kyan nodded in agreement, taking one of Sebastian’s hands into his as they both got up and moved over to the room. Gus went ahead of them and set the pizza down on the table, “Sorry it’s in a box already, didn’t expect for you two to have a surprise mini date here. I’ll go get you both some beer.”

“Thank you Gus,” Kyan said politely before looking back to Sebastian as Gus left. “So, apology flowers and apology pizza?”

“.. Yeah. My mom was right though, I was busy fixing some dipshit’s Yoba awful coding. He was using the complete wrong language in the wrong program. Took all day to finish it.. and by the time I did finish, it was almost 3 am.” Sebastian grumbled a bit as he remembering that mind numbing idiocy he experienced last night.

“Oooogh. I see now.. but really, you didn’t have to do so much Sebby.” Kyan smiled fondly at him.

Sebastian thought for a second, “I mean. I guess,” he paused,” but I wanted to make it up to you. You mean the world to me, and forgetting about a day so special to you and I both feels just plain wrong.”

“Hmm,” Kyan started, “Well, I forgive you. In fact, I have sashimi for you. You can’t eat pepperoni right?”  
  
Sebastian looked at his boyfriend. Of course he had a gift to give him. He smiled warmly back, looking into those hazel eyes, “How’d you guess? Was it the time I puked on a fish in the river?”

“Ah, no.. I think a little birdy named Sam told me.” Kyan dug into his bag to drag out the cooler/lunchbox thing he bought from amazon (amazing that they even ship to his farm, honestly) to deliver the parcels of raw fish in and handed it to Sebastian.

“You always give me gifts,” Sebastian spoke gently as he took the sashimi, unzipping the package, “but frankly, I think my favorite one so far has been.. getting to date you. I love you, babe.”

“You’re not just saying that so you can get more sashimi, right?” Kyan slipped a sly look in there.

Sebastian huffed lovingly, “Nah. Though I gotta ask, did you get pulled into the river on your farm by a fish again? Abigail said you were walking around sort of like a wet puppy.”

Gus came back in with the drinks, settling them down before exiting once more.

“A wet puppy? How descriptive,” Kyan giggled, “Earlier she just said that I looked like I got dunked.. or something.”

They both continued to chat through the day, enjoying the free beer they got from Gus and laughing until eventually Kyan had drank a bit much.

Annnd…. he needs help stumbling home with his admittedly less but shit slightly drunk boyfriend.

Well shit.

 


End file.
